


All I'd Ever Need

by LipstickAndWhiskey (CopperMarigolds)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, mention of Benny trying to get himself killed on a hunt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 22:58:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8076211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CopperMarigolds/pseuds/LipstickAndWhiskey
Summary: Benny went on a hunt that you were supposed to go with him on, and when you find him, you’re left to pick up the pieces.This fic is a part of @torn-and-frayed ‘s Songs of Supernatural Season 2 Challenge! The song I chose was Can’t Get Enough of Your Love Babe by Barry White. This is my first Benny oneshot, so definitely be sure to leave some feedback if you liked it!





	

The ride back to the bunker was silent, the hunt you just completed weighing heavy on your mind. You were two states away from home, driving the oldest truck you’d ever laid eyes on. You bounced with the motion of the truck, the crappy road jarring the ride with every little bump. Your companion sat slumped against the door, blood soaking his shirt and pants. You grabbed a blood bag from your cooler and snipped the iv tube, shoving the bag in front of his face. He gave you a disgruntled look before wrapping his lips around the tube, drinking the crimson liquid. After a while of drinking, he grabbed the bag from your hand, sitting up further. He still clutched at his side, the flow of blood stopped now, starting to dry dark against his shirt.

He reached over, turning the knob on the old radio. Static greeted your ears, continuing as he switched channels. You were so far out in the middle of nowhere that mostly all that could be heard was half static, half garbled music. He continued searching before giving up, switching to the lone cassette that sat in the tape deck. It loaded, the slight scratch of the beginning of the tape familiar to you. The song started and a startled laugh fell from your lips.

> “I’ve heard people say that  
> Too much of anything is not good for you, baby”

Benny moved to turn the tape off, but you put your hand over his, staying his movement. He gave you a confused look, but retracted his hand nonetheless. Turning the volume higher, you blasted the song in the darkness of the night. It covered the noise of the rocky road, soothing your frayed nerves in the process.

You were pissed. Incredibly pissed. It wasn’t the kind of blind anger that made you see red- it was the calm, careful methodical kind of anger. The kind that stewed under your veins, affording you that deadly cool edge. You were sure he knew you were angry, your quiet demeanor so unlike you.

Benny went on a hunt on his own, taking out a nasty nest of vamps who were preying exclusively on young blondes. They were like twisted serial killers, torturing the girls before eventually turning them. Benny left you behind, taking off on his own earlier today to take them out all on his own- when you were supposed to be his backup. At first you thought he was disgusted with them, eager to take them out. When you found him broken and bloody on the floor, three vamps standing over him, you understood.

You quickly took out the tired vamps, managing to get a few minor injuries in the process. You rushed over to Benny, furious and incredibly concerned. Shaking hands hovered over his body, looking for injuries. You said nothing, taking off the flannel you wore over your tank top, pressing it to his waist. You helped him to the truck, half dragging him as your feet grit into the gravel under your boots. Once he was safely inside, you got in the truck and peeled out of the driveway.

Now here you were, driving down the road and searching for the nearest motel at 2am. You glanced over at him, his eyes already on you. Your eyes turned back to the road, subconsciously drumming your thumbs against the wheel to the song.

> “Girl, if I could only make you see  
> And make you understand  
> Girl, your love for me is all I need  
> And more than I can stand  
> Oh well, babe”

Benny cleared his throat next to you, seemingly hesitant to say anything. You waited, curious to see what was going to come out of his mouth. An apology? A rebuke? You were unsure, waiting patiently.

“Song reminds me ‘o you, cher.”

_Well, that definitely wasn’t it._

You looked over at him, not quite knowing what to make of what he said. He sat relaxed, head tilted backwards. It jiggled with the movement of the truck, swaying haphazardly. His eyes were shut, eyelashes fluttering slightly. You turned back to the road yet again, mystified.

* * *

You managed to get Benny into the motel room without too much trouble, most of the color coming back to his face as his strength returned. You got him on the bed- only a single queen was available- and gave him yet another blood bag, his slurping becoming more lazy as he healed. You excused yourself to shower, washing away the day and thinking about what Benny said. About why he went on the hunt by himself.

You returned to the main room, dressed in your pajamas while you toweled your hair. You squeezed at the strands, hoping it would dry quickly so you didn’t have to sleep on a wet head.

You gazed at the vamp sprawled out on the bed, apparently avoiding eye contact with you. You heaved a soft sigh, walking over to the other side of the bed. You threw your towel in the vicinity of the kitchenette as you sat on the bed, running fingers through the damp strands of your hair. Settling up against the headboard, you asked the question burning in your mind.

“Why’d you do it Benny?”

“Do what?” He mumbled, playing dumb.

“Don’t give me that bull. You know exactly what. Talk to me.”

He sighed heavily, hands fiddling with the near-empty bag in his hands. He set it on the nightstand, taking off his cap and placing it there too. Crossing an arm over his chest, he stroked his beard with the other.

Eventually, he looked at you, blue eyes vibrant in the low light of the room.

“You’re too good to me Cher. I don’ deserve it.”

You smiled wryly, smacking his arm lightly with the back of your hand. “Of course ya do, Benny. Now spill, bud.”

“I ain’t gon’ lie to you. Ya too smart for that.” He looked away, resuming stroking his beard in thought. “Was tryn’a get myself killed.”

You suspected as much, but the minute he said it- it truly sank in. You took in a sharp breath, closing your eyes.

You didn’t understand it. He was making great strides in the world. He was making up for the things he did as a vampirate, even managing to get Sam on his side after he helped get him out of purgatory too. He was so doggedly loyal to the boys and yourself. Why the sweet man thought he should get himself /killed/ was beyond you. What hurt the most though, was that over the time you two spent together you’d fallen for him. Sure he was a little rough around the edges, but so were you. He never seemed to mind the parts of you that were sharp, unphased if he got pricked along the way.

You opened your eyes, watching as he waited for your anger to boil over. To get the tongue thrashing of his life. What he didn’t expect was for your hand to cover his, small and slightly calloused against his much larger hand.

“Benny, you are one of the few people I have left in this world and I’ll be damned if I let you get yourself killed.” The vehemence in your voice startled him, conviction in every word.

He slowly shook his head, “nah, sweetheart. I ain’t that special. You’re too kind ta me.”

It was your turn to shake your head, squeezing his hand. “Benny, you keep me sane. You’re always the one who makes sure I’m eating because you know I forget when I’m on a case. You always have my back on a hunt. You’re always there to cheer me up and I can’t imagine my life without you.”

He smiled at you, a sad bitter tinge to it. “Ya know cher, I don’t know how ya do it. You always manage to make ‘ol Benny feel like he’s worth somethin’ after all.”

“Of course you are.” You turned your body in toward him, surprising yourself as you folded your legs underneath you and cupped the side of his face. Judging by the look on his face, he was as surprised as you. His beard was softer than you expected, though still prickly against your palm. “Please don’t think you’re worthless. It breaks my heart to hear you say that. You’re not allowed to give up Benny. I won’t let you. I’ll drag your ass back from purgatory myself if I have to.”

He gazed at you for a moment before lifting his arm and pressing your hand to his face. He closed his eyes, face leaning into your touch. By the time he opened his eyes again, his bright blue eyes had turned stormy.

“What do you need, Benny? Tell me. Tell me what you need to keep you fighting.”

His voice hoarse with emotion all he could get out was a strangled “you”.

“You, cher- you’re all I’d ever need. The way you care about me is all I ever need and more than I can ask.”

You sucked in a breath, eyes misting with emotion. He cared. He cared about you like you’d only dreamed about.

“Oh, Benny. You have me. You’ve had me for awhile now.” Overwhelmed with emotion, you flung your arms around his neck, drawing his body into yours. You nuzzled your face into the crook of his neck, your tears streaming hot trails down your face. His arms came around you, holding you tight as he dared to his chest. “You can’t leave me, Ben. You can’t.” you pleaded, begging him to hold on.

He shushed you, thumbs brushing over your back as he rocked you slightly back and forth. “I promise I ain’t goin’ nowhere sugar. Not when I got you,” he said, voice hoarse like your own. He brushed his hand over your hair, murmuring reassurances until your tears dried and your shaking subsided.

You eventually loosened your hold on him, settling your head against his chest as he hummed, the vibration of his chest a pleasant calming sensation. You laid there wrapped up in Benny’s strong arms, reveling in your newfound closeness as sleep tugged at you.

* * *

You woke slowly, warm and pliant in the afternoon sun that shone through the motel window. You’d forgotten to bother closing the shades last night, your focus on your hunting companion. You could feel the heat of him at your back, his arm across your waist like a hot brand against your skin. His even breaths skittered across your neck, gooseflesh raising in its wake.

You reached up and squeezed his arm lightly, wondering if he was awake or not. His chest rumbled as he hummed, letting you know you had his attention.

“Benny?” you whispered, “You awake?”

He grumbled low in his chest. “Yeah, I’m awake. What is it cher?”

You smiled sleepily at the endearment. “You really meant what you said last night, right?” He didn’t answer, instead pulling you to lay on your back as he hovered partially over you. He cupped the side of your face, brushing his thumb over your cheekbone, a soft look in his eyes.

“Meant every word. But if ya need proof, I c’n show ya instead.”

Not letting you reply, he smoothly dropped his mouth to yours, his beard tickling at your face as he kissed you soft and sweet. His thumb continued its trail across your cheekbone, heightening the euphoria swimming through your veins. Your hands grabbed for purchase anywhere you could get them, finally landing on his forearm and back, squeezing a fistful of his shirt under your fingers.

He broke the kiss, not moving away but trailing his across your own, savoring the feeling. He pressed a quick kiss to your lips again, moving to trail hot kisses down your neck. You bared your neck to him, reveling in the feel of his mouth against your skin as he littered you with kisses. As he reached your shoulder, he nuzzled his face into the crook of your neck, tickling your skin with his beard. You seized up with carefree laughter, pushing at him and trying to hide your neck from his grizzly beard. He chuckled at you, withdrawing his face from your skin, watching you calm down from the laughter.

You laid there underneath him, the stupid smile on your face mirrored on his own. You gazed at each other, soft and warm in the light of the new day until your stomach gave a loud grumble.

Benny laughed, a warm true smile on his face as he kissed your cheek.

“Why don’ we get you fed, sugar? We can get those waffles from that place ya like so much,” he drawled, the sound lazy and warm in the morning. “Then we can talk a lil more about how much ya like me,” he teased, more lighthearted sounding than you’d heard in a long time.

You shoved him playfully, a wry smile on your face, “Oh yeah? What about how much  _you_ like _me_?”

He pushed some of your hair back, smiling down at you beneath him as he enjoyed the way your legs tangled with his. “All too much, cher. I could never get enough of you.”


End file.
